War of the Monsters: Cthulhu's Attack
by Cyber Spartan
Summary: It's no secret that Godzilla, Rodan, and Angurius hate the EDF mechs like Kiryu, but they have to work together in order to beat Cthulhu, the anti-god
1. Chapter 1

The universe... Vast and great, there are many planets with life on it and some life forms have powers beyond that of other beings, they are called Kaiju, monsters, or mutants, beings with powers far greater than others in their species, but there are also demi-gods, beings whose powers boarder on the devine, there are good and evil demi-gods and for them there are avaters, their allies and partners.

the last avatar died 5000 years ago on the planet earth, the good avatars and their demi-gods protect the universe but since the last avatar died the universe didn't need an avatar but that is about to change, evil is growing stronger and the universe needs the avatars and the demi-gods sadly for it to happen the evil avatars and their demi-gods must return also, now a war will begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The EDF set up a base camp on an island about 160 miles from Amity Park, where the monsters can have a place where they can rest and feed without worring about harming the humans, the only human settlement was an old abondoned military bace from the 50's, it was fitted with modern computers and satilite television, S.H.E.L.D., and GI Joe had their top agents there to train and gaurd Double Dee and Justin, being the only two Avatars known, the army also recruted Danny Pahntom for additional security, with that the Yatuja also stood guard outside Justin and Double Dee's room.

Eddy and Ed walked up to the room guarded by Snake Eyes and Wolf, who stopped them by grabbing Eddy by the throat.

"State your business ooman" Wolf said.

Double Dee rushed out of the room and stopped Wolf.

"Their friends, don't worry" The sock headed teen said.

"Very well" Wolf let go of Eddy, who rubbed his neck

"Can I borrow your body guard" Eddy asked

Suddenly loud rock music blast from the room.

"NOT AGAIN!!!" Danny's voice boomed over the music as he stormed over to the room

"Here we go again" Double Dee said, "Those two have been at it for a week"

Danny ran up to the door and Wolf tried to stop him, but the ghost teen passed through the Yatuja

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF!!!" Danny shouted over the volume of the music

Justin calmly turns down the music and looks at Danny and sighs

"What?" Justin asked

"Thank you" Danny said

"For what?"

"Turning off that rock music"

"Screw you"

The ghost boy's face turned bright red and he punched Justin in the face

"What the hell man" Justin asked about to attack Danny

Danny tackled Justin, who threw the ghost into the wall, Altex ran to the scene and roared

"You two stop it right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The elder Yatuja's voice shook the entire base

the two super powered teens stopped fighting.

"He started it" Justin pointed at Danny

"Anyway," Altex said, "The EDF is sending their mechs, that is waht I was going to tell you guys before dumb and dumber whent at it"

"You know, where did you Yatuja guys learn English?" Danny asked

"We watch you T.V." Wolf said.

an hour later a group of planes came, carring four giant robots and two cyborgs, one robot was a giant humanoid, Jet Jaguar, the other was Robo-Yeti, the third was Mecha-Godzilla2, modled after an alien robot that attacked earth 30 years ago, and the last was a huge robotis cobra, equal in size to Rattlar, its eyes were yellow, like all of the other mechs and had a rocket artilery built in its hood with a sonic cannon on its tail, the first cyborg was Kiryu, or Mecha Godzilla3, the other was a cyborg wolf, the cybernatics cover most of the top half of its body, its legs and its tail, a rocket artilery on it's back, and it has a black visor over her eyes, it is called Cyvora.

the monsters came over from the other side of the mountain to see what was going on, the divine beast, Zilla, and Komodothrax seemed to not be affected by the site of the mechs, but Godzilla, Rodan, Spino, Angurius, and Rattlar glared at the mechs.

Rattlar: Robo-Cobra!

the cobra mech looked at Rattlar and let out a mechanical hiss and fired masers from its eyes which hit Rattlar in the face, the rattlesnake hissed in pain and fired his atomic ray.

"Oh, damn it, this isn't going to go well" Gordon said, looking at the monsters fight the mechs while, King Cesar, Gamera, Kong, Baragon, and Mothra tried to break them up

Meanwhile, 100 miles off the shore of Boston, Cthulhu came upon an oil tanker.

"Captain, we have something on sonar, and it's big" a crew member said

"You mean a monster?" the captain asked

"Pathetic humans, bow down before mighty Cthulhu" Cthulhu's voice boomed out of the sea

"Dear god" the captain said, looking at the anti-god, rose from the ocean before he hit a red button on the control panel

an alarm went off and solders came out from the lower decks armed with anti monster rocket lanchers

"Who wants calamari?" one solder joked

Cthulhu couldn't help but laugh at the humans, he fadded away and reappeared, in human size, infromt of the solders on deck

"I am amused with you toys, humans" Cthulhu chuckled, "I might not kill you, I might just use you as jesters for my new rule over this world"

"Who or what are you?" a solder asked in a horrified voice

"Your new king" Cthulhu said grabing hold of the solder's weapon and ripped hid head off

"OPEN FIRE!!!!" another solder shouted

the solders fired all the rockets they had at Cthulhu, with no effect, it didn't even tickle the beast. Cthulhu put his arm out and used telekinesis to rip out the boes of another solder, then he fired his eye beams at three more of them and the remaining six dropped their guns and took out crow bars and axes, along with the crew men. It took 10 minuets for Cthulhu to slaughter all but the captain, who got on a life boat, he turned and saw the ship explode.

"God" he grimaced at the sight and heard the screams of the crew and solders repeat over and over again in his head.

The smoke and flames taken the form of Cthulhu's face and looked at the captain

"You, I need a you to deliver a message" Cthulhu said

the captain got a gun and held it against his head, Cthulhu appeared infront of him in normal form, only in human size

"If you want to die, I guess I'll find someone else" Cthulhu said, "But let me help you with your death!!" he roared

Cthulhu's right hand glows with a black aura and the anti-god lunged at the captain who screamed in terror

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes Cthulhu is that powerful!! Can the earth defenders and EDF mechs work together in order to stop this threat? we'll see, Cthulhu will fight all of the monsters next chapter, but will it be the last?


	2. calm before the storm

if you don't know what's going on read the first story and chapter one of this story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rattlar and Robo-Cobra wraped around eachother and squeezed and clashed beams, Rattlar's atomic ray and Robo-Cobra's Nova beam feom his mouth as King Cesar tried to break them up.

"Fifty bucks on the cobra" Danny said

"Rattlar will own that tin can" Justin argued

King Cesar let out a roar that shook the entire island

Cesar: ENOUGH!!!!!!!

the other monsters backed down while the humans and Yatuja fell over from the small earthquake King Cesar made

Cesar: I had enough with your fighting!!

Robo-Cobra: He started it

Cesar: Well it's over now.

suddenly an alarm goes off, the mechs recieve a message from Boston

Kiryu: Distress signal from Boston, threat level... good god almighy!!

Cyvora: It's at level 60!!!

while the monsters talked about the crisis, Double Dee got out a computer and looked at the news to see who or what they were up against

"We are live at Boston and..." a reporter said before a building explodes, "Good GOD, did you see that, this monster is destroing the entire city while changing size, it switched from human size where it kill troops, to giant size to take on the military vehicles"

Just then a dark shadow loomed over the reporter and Cthulhu killed the human with a black aura hand.

"That must be Cthulhu" Double Dee said.

"We fought this guy before," Ironman said smugly, "If he's the bad guy you were scared of then you must of never fought him, only heard stories"

"He wasn't at full power when you fought him" the Shobijin said coldly

"Why are we sitting here for?" Justin shouted "Let's get going" the mutant teen ran to the Yatuja ship with an AK-47 in his left hand and Yatuja wrist blades in the other

"Well lets go" Gordon said with his sword in hand

Gordon, Danny, Wolf, Ironman, and Superman along with 60 Yatuja, and 400 solders got on the ship and they took off, Spino, Godzilla, Rodan, Gamera, Mecha-Godzilla 2, and Kiryu followed after Godzilla ordered the other monsters to stay on the island incase of an attack

Cesar: I hope they can come back alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well can they beat Cthulhu? find out in the next chapter


	3. the beat down

Time for round one

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in Boston, Cthulhu seen the ship and grinned as Superman and Ironman flew out and got ready to fight.

"Ready to fight?" Cthulhu laughed with his hands glowing with the black aura.

"Bring it" a voice cried out.

a large blue robot with a red car for a head slams into Cthulhu's side making the anti-god fly into a building

"What the?" Justin looked at the robot and saw the people inside

"Boy you are just as ugly as the Glorft" the pilot said, he was big, with blonde hair, a small beard, amd a flannel vest

along with the pilot there was a skinny dude in a leather jacket and a green ski cap over his black hair, and a woman with red hair and was in a white jump suit.

"Who are you" Cthulhu asked getting back up, he was suprised that he was hit by a mortal machine.

"What, you don't know me?" the pilot said, "Coop, my name is Coop"

"Aren't you like here to fight Megas?" the girl asked

"Pathetic," Cthulhu hissed, "I can kill you like this"

Before Coop knew it Cthulhu was right infront of Megas, Cthulhu punched the robot in the torso leaving a dent in the shape of his fist. The robot flew back and the crew flew out, lucky for them Ironman and Superman caught them before they hit the ground.

"How weak" Cthulhu said

"My robot!!" Coop cried seeing Megas on the ground

Suddenly, Gamera fired a fireball at Cthulhu's back, the anti-god looked back to see his attacker, Cthulhu didn't look like he was harmed.

Gamera: He's at his full power!!

Godzilla came up from behind Cthulhu and slammed his tail into the anti-god's head, only to cause himself pain.

_What's this guy made of?_,Gozilla thought to himself, the king of monsters roared at Cthulhu as he, Gamera, Rodan, Spino, Mecha-Godzilla 2, and Kiryu got around the anti-god.

"Give me all you got" Cthulhu said taunting them.

Gamera: LET HIM HAVE IT!!!!!

Gamera fired a barrage of fireballs, Spino shot a sonic beam assult, Godzilla his atomic ray along with Rodan, and the two mechs fired everything they had. Coop ran back into Megas and fired all the weapons the robot had on it and the military and Yatuja fired all of their weapons.

"Die bastard" Coop shouted.

when they were done there was a huge cloud of smoke where Cthulhu was standing.

Godzilla: I thought he would put up a bigger fight.

Suddenly Cthulhu flew out of the cloud, with not even a scratch on him and grabbed Godzilla by the throut.

"You must be this 'king of the monsters' I heard of" Cthulhu smiled, "It shall be wonderful to take your title froom you by killing you"

Cthulhu slamed Godzilla's head into the ground, right after that, Gamera punched the anti-god in the jaw at full speed by using his rockets, this made Cthulhu fly back into the water and Kiryu stuck in his electric blade in to give the anti-god a shock of 200,000 volts.

Cthulhu screamed in pain and ripped off Kiryu's arm.

Suddenly Mothra and King Cesar came in, Mothra sprinkled her reflecting powder on the anti-god and Cesar fired his eye beams which was increaced in power by Mothra's powder.

"Grahhhhhhhh!!!" Cthulhu flew away and King Cesar motioned everybody to follow him and Mothra back to base, they all needed a talking to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chapter, Lecture


	4. Lecture

Lecture

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the monsters sat at their side of the island with the mechs, Cesar stood there infront of them glaring at them, mostly Godzilla and Kiryu.

King Cesar: I cant see why I am doing this, you are clearly thick headed.

he glares at Godzilla

Godzilla: Don't look at me like that.

Cesar growled at the King of Monsters, making Godzilla back down with slight fear

King Cesar: Don't talk back at me.

Meanwhile with the humans.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Justin screamed at Danny.

"MY FAULT?!" Danny screamed, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

the two teens yelled at each other with the Eds, Sam, Megumi, and Bryan looking on at the fight.

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A GAS BAG" Justin yelled

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A SHAVED APE!!!" Danny yelled back

Justin grabbed Danny by the throut and punched him in the face

"Hey let's not get violent" Double Dee said

"A little too late to say that" Bryan said as Danny hit Justin in the face with an ecto-blast

Gordon, Altex, and Hicks walked in the room.

"Justin and Danny at it again?" Gordon asked taking a sip of tea from a glass

"Yep" Megumi said taking a bite of her candy bar

"Well it's your turn Hicks" Altex said

"Yeah, yeah," Hicks said clearing his throut, "BREAK IT UP!!!"

Justin and Danny stopped fighting and glared at Hicks

"Don't look at me like that, now stand down" Hicks ordered.

"Ed, is he really your uncle?" Eddy asked

"Anyway, everyone get in here, we need to talk" Gordon said

Everybody got in, Leonidas had a what the hell look on his face as he had no choice but to sit next to Ozaki.

"Seeing as that a lot of you are not getting along we decided to pair you all to groups of two, each duo will have to go on one mission and work together in order to complete it" Altex said.

"Then what are we doing here elder?" Wolf asked, "isn't it dishonorable to work with others"

"Yes, but in times of need we will work with others, the crisis we are facing now will bring far more dishonor than fighting alongside others." Altex said

Gordon shows a computer and says, "This computer will pair up you all randomly"

"Yes we also programed Jet Jaguar to do the same with his built in holo computer to pair up the monsters" Hicks said.

"If I have to work with gassy here I will kill every living thing in this room" Justin said pointing at Danny.

"Well as long as I'm in my ghost form you won't hurt me" Danny smirked.

"Shut up" Justin said as the computer selected his name first, "Alright and who will I be with"

the computer selects Megumi, the two look at eachother and smile

"Well it's my lucky day, I get paired up with you hot stuff" Justin said looking at Megumi.

"Don't get you hopes up big guy," the teenage girl said playing with her hair, "I think those huge forearms of yours is an excuse for something you are kinda small at"

Justin tried to say something but he just stood there with his mouth open blushing.

then the computer pairs up Leonidas and Ozaki.

"WHAT?!" The two of them exclaimed, the two of them never saw eye to eye since the two of them fought back at Amity Park

then the computer pairs up Ed and Bryan

"Gravy!" Ed smiled

"Radical" Bryan smirked

the computed then pairs Danny and Eddy

"Cool, maybe I can make an awesome scam off this" Eddy said

"Like hell you are" Danny said

the computer then pairs Double Dee and Wolf

"It will be an honor" Wolf bowed

"Pleasent" Double Dee said.

the computer pairs up people like Gordon and Altex, Hicks and Batman, Kevin and Ironman, Nazz and Rolf, and Superman and Nick.

back with the monsters Jet Jaguar landed after he got the information from base.

Kiryu: What is it Jet?

Jet Jaguar (growing back to giant size): I came to pair up you all into duos, the humans and Yatuja are doing it.

Jet Jaguar's eyes shot beams of light and Godzilla's name appears along with Zilla

Godzilla: What?!

Zilla: You got to be kidding.

Jet Jaguar: The computer never lies.

the computer then show the names of King Cesar and Spino

Spino: Cool, I get to work with the master.

the computer finished pairing and the monsters along with the humans and Yatuja were either okay woth the ones they are paired with or they wanted to destroy the computers, lucky for Jet Jaguar he was paired with Gamera who kept the other monsters freom ripping out his circuts.

meanwhile, Cthulhu has came upon a cruise ship and devoured the humans.

"Ahh" he smiled, "delicious"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next couple of chapters will be the duos working together on differant missions first up Leonidas and Ozaki


	5. Leonidas and Ozaki

Leonidas and Ozaki

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonidas and Ozaki were sent to Gotham City to deal with Clayface, who had been behind a rash of robberies.

"So this Clayface, what are his powers?" Leonidas asked

"His body is make of clay, you figure it out" Ozaki said.

"So he can be anyone" the Spartan ghost said

Suddenly a man across the street morpher into a huge thing of clay, it had some what of a human form, but he was bigger, and he had red eyes

"Clayface!!" Leonidas shouted pulling out his sword

Ozaki took out his gun and opened fire with freezer bullets but they had litte effect

Leonidas fired an ecto beam at Clayface who shot out his arm hitting the Spartan

"I thought the bat would be here but yoy two would do nice" Clayface said

Ozaki jumped up and kicked Clayface in the face only to have his foot get stuck.

"Damn!" Ozaki cursed as Clayface began to suck the mutant into his body

"Ozaki" Leonidas shouted as he cut Clayface's arm off and shot an ecto beam

The Spartan grabbed Ozaki and freed him from Clayface, and shot a fire hydrant and used the water to disolve the super villain

"Thanks" Ozaki said after catching his breath

"Even thought I dislike you and you are a complete moron, it's in a Spartan's nature to aide his comrades in battle" Leonidas said

Meanwhile at Jump City Justin and Megumi where looking for the villains Sabertooth, Dr. Animo, and the Green Goblin who have captured the Teen Titans, will they find the Titans alive or will they be too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Justin and Megumi


	6. Justin and Megumi

Justin and Megumi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jump City, onece a city protected by a team of young crime fighters under the comand of the boy wonder, Robin, now it is ridden with crime, the Teen Titans have been kidnapped by Sabertooth, the mutant that is half man, half savage beast, Dr. Animo, a deranged scientist who uses his gagets to mutate average animals to horrible monsters, and the Green Goblin, arch enemy of Spiderman.

Lucky for the city and the Titans, Justin and Megumi have been sent to take care of it, the two of them have came across the villains Mammoth and Red X robbing a bank

"This is too easy" Mammoth said

"Yeah but I wish that we had a challange, I miss the Titans, wish Saber would tell us where Animo and Goddie took them" Red X said

"You know, it's hard to try and steal something without anyone getting in your way" Justin cried out, "allow us to make things easier for you"

Megumi jumpped in the air and kicked Mammoth in the jaw making the giant fall to the ground while Justin threw a sewer lid at Red X who got out of the way and shot an X bomb at the mutant teen

Mammoth grabed Megumi laid her on the ground.

"Mmmmm, you look nice" Mammoth said

Justin ran towards Mammoth and slammed him into a car and crushed the giant's skull, killing him, then turns to Megumi

"You alright?" Justin asked

"Yeah, thanks" Megumi said smileing

Suddenly Red X jumped up and was about to stab Justin with an X blade

"Justin look out" Megumi got infront of Justin, pulled out her gun, and opened fire, Red X dodged the bullets but got hit in the leg, making the criminal run off

"I think that calls us even" Justin said with a dissapointed look

"You exspecting something else?" Megumi asked

"Well um.. I was thinking of something like a..." he was cut off by Megumi kissing him on the cheek

"he he" Justin said before fainting

"Get up we got work to do." Megumi said looking at a cloud of smoke coming from the center of town

Justin got back up and hopped on his motorcycle.

"Hop on." Justin said

Megumi got on the bike and they rode off to where th smoke was, it was at the police station and Atlas and Overload were attacking

"Move move move!!" a cop shiuted as Overload shot an electro bolt at a squad car.

"You are no match for the combine power of Atlas and Overload" Atlas boasted

"Shut up, your voice is annoying" Megumi cried out

The robot and energy beast looked at the two teens and glared

"Dibs on Electro." Justin said, pulling out a huge revolver, it was three foot long, and held 24, 6 inch, bullets.

"Then Atlas has the easy job by taking on the little girl" Atlas said

"What did you say?" Megumi glared

"Uh oh" Atlas ran off as Megumi ran after him.

Overload charged at Justin who shot the living computer chip in the head, shattering Overload and making his body disappear.

"Megumi, where are you?" Justin shouted

He could hear Atlas screaming from an ally. Justin ran to the ally and saw Megumi shooting out Atlas's central prossessor.

"You scare me" Justin said

"Well, that's what he gets for thinking girls are weak" Megumi said

Suddenly something hit the two of them in the necks, making them pass out.

"Hey who are you two" a voice cried out.

Megumi oke up and looked at Justin who was next to her, the two of them were in a cage tied up.

"Who are you two?" the voice asked again

Megumi looked to another cage and saw the Teen Titans.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you two?" Robin asked

"We're with the EDF" Megumi said, "My name's Megumi Kasagowa, and my friend is Justin Thomas, we were sent to rescue you all and take care of most of the crimanals here"

"Well good luck, Goblin and the other two are working for Slade" Robin said

"Yeah, and Slade has his entier robot army ready to attack, starting with us" Cyborg said

Megumi turns to Justin and shakes him

"Justin" she called him, "Get up Justin, we need some muscle"

"I think he's not going to get up" Raven said

"Maybe he's dead" Beast Boy said

"Besides, these chains and the bars are made to hold all five of us I doubt he can break though" Starfire said

"Justin!!!" Megumi shouted, "Get up or I'll do something drastic"

Justin was still out, Megumi had no other choice, fearing Jusin was near death she pressed her lips to his trying to put some air in his lungs. Justin's eyes opened and he grunted as he woke. The two teens noticed that their lips were still touching and they blushed.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Megumi said.

"Riiiiight" Justin smiled, "So where are we?"

"At Slade's hide out I guess, he aparantly runs this thing including Sabertooth, Animo, and Green Goblin" Megumi said

:Well, Lets get cracken" Justin said turning into his monster form, which suprised the Titans

"Dude, that's sweet" Beast Boy said amazed

Justin broke off his chains and then Megumi's, then he ripped through the bars and ripped open theTitan's cell.

"You help them with their chains" Justin said to Megumi, "I'll go find our stuff"

"Like your gun" A voice called out and shot Justin in the shoulder with his own gun

Justin cried out in pain as blood ran out of the wound.

Megumi finished freeing the Titans as the shooted and four hundred others walked out from the shodows, it was the four men behind the whole thing Slade, Dr. Animo, The Green Goblin, and Sabertooth along with Slade's robots and a mutant python, Animo had created

"I'll take care of the runt," Sabertooth said with Justin's gun in his hand, "You all can just pick a partner"

Slade ran towards Robin and the two of them as Megumi fought Goblin while the other Titans fought the robots and python.

"You wanna fight fur ball?" Jusin asked with his wound healing quickly, "BRING IT!!"

Sabertooth droped the gun and roared as he charghed at Justin, big mistake, Justin grabbed Sabertooth by the head and slammed him into the ground.

"You should of kept my gun" Justins said to the dead Sabertooth while going for his gun "Now your robot friends are gone"

Justin fired at the Robots taking 23 out then the mutant ran to the swarm of robots and ripped them apart

Megumi had her hands full with the Goblin who was on his glider, shooting missles.

"You can run but you can't live long" Goblin laughed

Megumi turned to the Goblin, jumped in the air and kicked the Goblin in the gut, knocking him off the glider which crashed into the python

"Hurt?" Megumi asked the Goblin who was groaning in pain, "Good"

Goblin got back up and threw a pumpkin bomb at Megumi who dodged it in time before it blew up, Megumi then grabbed a knife from her boot and stabed the Goblin in the leg.

"Damn you bitch" Goblin hissed

Suddenly Justin punched him in the face

"Wanna say that again to the lady" Justin said, "Nobody insults any lady on my watch!!"

it took an hour but Slade and the Goblin ran off while Animo was arrested and sent to prison

"whew," Justin said, "That was a rush"

"Yeah, you were pretty good big boy" Megumi said

"You held your own too hot stuff" Justin said with a smirk on his face

"You wanna go out some time?" The Japanese teen asked

"How about a movie back at Amity Park?" Justin replied

the two got on Justin's bike and rode off to Amity Park waiting for their big night

meanwhile in space, Cthulhu flew to a portal that opened up, a huge green ship came out, the anti-god whent in through an opening, with giant robots that look a lot like him flying in and out, Cthulhu was in human size as he snuck in, to meet the Glorfth leader, Gorrath

"What the?" Gorrath said in shock, "Are you"

"The Glorft, my children" Cthulhu said happily

"Everyone bow down to our god and creator, Cthulhu" Gorrath orderd, "What are your wishes my lord?" he asked

"Prepare for war, tomorrow, we attack the only ones who pose a threat to my quest for intergalactic domination" Cthulhu said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes Cthulhu is the god of the Glorft and now our heroes are in trouble

Next chapter, Cyvora and Angurius

A/N: and Angurius will ind something out about the cyber wolf


	7. Cyvora and Angurius

Cyvora and Angurius

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Cesar sent Cyvora and Angurius to a Chinese temple in the Himalayas to find a guardian monster that was still in his slumber, Manda

Angurius: So Cy, how did you become a cyborg?

Cyvora: I was a regular Japanese wolf who got seperated from my pack and got caught in a maser blast during one Kiryu's freak outs when he used to have them.

Angurirs: So you're kinda in between monster and mech?

Cyvora: Yes, that is what a cyborg monster is.

they got to the temple, it was huge, the doors were big enough for even Biollante to go through, it had three giant human statues in the court yard and a statue of Black Moth on the roof of the main temple which scared Angurius

Angurius: Run it's a flying lion!!!!!!

Cyvora: No, it's a statue (her black visor drops over her eyes) aparantly Manda fought this Black Moth so the monks who made this temple made this statue to remind everyone the evil Manda has fought.

Angurius: And the humans?

Cyvora: They are called Damajin, giant temple gaurds.

suddenly the Damajin started to move and march towards the monsters, and three more statues rose from the ground and did the same till there was 120 Damajin, armed with swords and ready to kill

Angurius: Let's get to Manda now.

Angurius ran to the main temple, making the earth shak, which shook the Black Moth statue off and fall on top of the spiked chicken

Angurius: HELP ME!!!!!! HE'S GOT ME!!!!

he throws the statue at a Damajin, shattering them both

meanwhile inside the temple, a giant Chinese dragon was sleeping, he was shining from his golden scales, with the fighting outside, the dragon woke and roared

a Damajin charged at Cyvora who jumped in the air and fired a barrage of rockets, destroying 12 of the statues, another Damajin came up from below and cut off Cyvora's tail

Cyvora (landing and looking at her tail): Lucy I don't have nerves in my tail anymore or that would hurt.

the wolf cyborg turned to the Damajin and shattered it with a sonic howl, she then fired all the rockets at the army of statues and shot out a grabbing cable at the last one and shot a serge of electricity thought the statue making the Daajin explode

Voice: What is going on out there (yawn)

the dragon walks out, its golden scale reflected the sun off, he had blue daimond eyes and silver hair on his head, he glowed with a white aura and he yawned again

Dragon: Who are the two of you?

Angurius: Names Angurius.

Cyvora: And I am unit 217, code name: Cyvora

Dragon: Well I'm Manda, what are you two doing here, you gonna try to kill me?

Cyvora: No, King Cesar sent us, it's Cthulhu.

Manda: Squid head again. You guys the new gaurdians?

Angurius: No, but KC and I are tight.

Manda: Funny, I thought that old dog only made friedns with strong fighters.

Angurius: I'm a fighter, I took out all these Damajin.

Manda: I reconize your voice, you woke me up with your screams of terror.

Cyvora giggled at the statement

Manda: You however, a female warrior that's the same species as Cesar, I think he would look for in a mate.

Angurius: Wait, Cyvora's a chick?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cyvora: You just now find out?

Angurius fainted and Cyvora and Manda picked him up and put him on the Cyborg's back

Manda: Well, lets get to your base camp.

Cyvora: Then get ready for a long trip.

the two walked out of the temple and whent down the mountain

Cyvora: I think I'm a little young for Cesar anyway, I'm only 20.

Manda: That's old.

Cyvora: 20 in wolf years.

the two laugh while trying to keep Angurius from falling off Cyvora's back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, King Cesar and Spino


	8. King Cesar and Spino

King Cesar and Spino

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cesar and Spino were on an island 150 miles off the coast of India to find the last gaurdian monster, Varan

Spino: So this Varan, how powerful is he?

King Cesar: Powerful enought to take on Godzilla, he can't beat Godzilla but he can hold his own.

Spino: Cool.

Suddenly, 20 green gint robots flew down

Spino: What the?

"Attention, monsters, we are the Glorft" a pilot of one of the mechs said, "Our god, Lord Cthulhu sent us to destroy you"

Cesar let our a roar and ran up the mech who said that at incredable speed and ripped it apart

Spino: Leave some for me!!

Spino shot a sonic beam at four other mechs, cutting them in half, the fight was short until there was only one Glorft mech left.

"Ahhhhhh" the Glorft shouted as Cesar threw it into a temple

as the robot hit the temple, even more Damajin appeared, this time there was twice as many

Spino: Who are these guys?

Cesar: They are Damajin, temple gaurds.

Spino roared and charged at the Damajin army and smashed 20 of them, one Damajin jumped up with its sword and ready to cut Cesar in half. When the sword hit Cesar's shoulder, the sword broke.

Cesar: He he he. My skin is made of a mystic stone that is almost indestrustable.

the dog gaurdian hit the statue with a spin kick, knocking the head off, Spino fired a barrage of sonic beams taking out half of the Damajin. In an hour the two monsters were wore out and the Damajin were ready to kill them.

Voice: Hold on one minute!!!

King Cesar and Spino looked up with the Damajin ant saw a large flying lizard, it's skin was silver, and his eyes, like Cesar's, were red rubies, the spines on his back shined gold with a blue aura.

Cesar: Varan!!

Varan: Cesar, you old dog, what are you doing here?

the Damajin charged at the three monsters.

Spino: He'll explain later.

Varan: Alright, but let me handel this.

Varan flew up and shot a sonic screech, like Nosferatra's, at the Damajins shattering them all.

Spino: That was cool!

Varan: And who are you?

Cesar: This is Spino, a demi-god.

Varan: A demi-god?! That means the dark days are begining!

Cesar: Yes, that's why we came to awake you.

Varan: Don't tell me, Cthulhu has risen, had he?

Spino: Yeah and he's pissed.

Varan: Well let us go, knowing you Cesar you assembled an army to for when this era begins.

the three of them swam back to the island base

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Double Dee and Wolf


	9. Double Dee and Wolf

Double Dee and Wolf

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double Dee and Wolf were sent to Washington D.C. to gaurd the presidetal canadaites, Barrak Obama and Rudy Giuliani after the two of them got death threats from a religious cult.

"So the EDF sends us a kid and an alien to be our guards?" Obama said

"Why are you two oomans important?" Wolf asked

"Cause they are running for president" Double Dee said

"President?" Wolf never heard the word before.

"A president is a leader of a country that people elect through a democratic process" Double Dee informed

"Why do you elect your leader, why just have the most wise and powerful warrior to be your leader?" Wolf asked

"We humans aren't like Yatuja, we choose our leaders based on their morals and values" Rudy said

"Like which values" Wolf asked

"Religion, beliefs about war, the economy, and the enviorment" Obama said

"Well we Yatuja don't care much about religion, and we only go to war with other races that attacked us or killed an important individual" Wolf said

"But your a race of aliens that hunt and kill inocent beings for honor" Ruby said

"No, we only kill those who can fight back, and are fit and well" Wolf said

Suddenly several gunmen ran out with automatic rifles shooting anybody that was o the streets and in the near by buildings

"I'll handel this, we'll continue our debate about our beliefs later" Wolf said while turning on his cloak

one gun man shot up a police car and threw a bomb at a store, suddenly he lerched back as Wolf stabed him in the back with his wrist blades

"What the hell?!" another gun man yelled

Wolf fired his shoulder gun at the gun men killing them all, with that Wolf whent back to Double Dee and the canadates

"Well that was easy, if they were from the cult that wants you two dead then your species has now real bad guys" Wolf said

suddenly something hit Wolf in the back of the head, it was enough to knock even him out cold

"Wolf!!" Double Dee shouted

A man dressed in black put a dagger to Double Dee's throut

"I think the four of you will be comeing with me" the man said

"You" Rudy said in fear

"You're Drake" Obama said, also clearly afraid

"You mean the killer for hire that killed Spiderman last month" Double Dee was shocked

"You know me well" Drake smiled,"Alright guys take them and do what you like"

a group of men grabbed the canadates and Double Dee, Drake and another man picked up Wolf

"This guy can give us some pretty good weapons" Drake grined, "maybe I can bring you back to life brother" he thought

the three humans were blindfolded and put in the back of a van while Drake pushed a button and summoned a giant gila monster, it was small compared to other monsters, only 30ft and 16 tons, the gila monster took care of the cops and it followed Drake who was in a black camero

Wolf woke up in a cell with Double Dee and the canadates

"What happened?" Wolf asked

"Drake happened" Rudy said

"Drake?" Wolf was confused

"He means me alien" Drake said comeing out of the shadows

"I'll kill you then" Wolf said smugly not noticing that his weapons were gone

"Looking for this" Drake shot Wolf in the gut with his spear gun

Wolf raored in pain and fell to his knees, Drake laughed and got in the cell with his gila monster

"I like you all to meet gila" Drake smiled, "my pet"

Gila roared and charged at Wolf who punched the gila monster in the jaw, Double Dee ran his head into Drake's gut and grabed the spear gun, Wolf killed Gila with ease and got the rest of his weapons and gear.

"Time to die ooman" Wolf said

"Who said I was human, I'm a mutant with M-base" Drake said, "Just like my brother" he threw down a smoke bomb and ran off

all the gaurds ran out to kill the escaped prisoners, Wolf killed them with ease and the he and the three humans walked off to safety

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Danny and Eddy


	10. Danny and Eddy

Danny and Eddy

A/N: I would like to thank Kendell for letting me use Lance in this story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Eddy were sent to escort a truck hauling a sacred tablet that was said to give life to the dead from a known terrotist who was on the world's most wanted list for the past 10 years

"So who is this guy anyway?" Eddy asked

"The file says that he is only known as Lance, the first crime he commited was the assasination of the Prime Minister of Italy when he was 19 and is a suspect of aiding in the creation of that one monster that fought Yonggary back in Los Angeles back in 1999" Danny said, reading a sheet of paper on a clip board

"And _we _are going to be the ones that have to deal with him?" Eddy asked, "Doesn't this sound like something Leonidas and Ozaki should be doing, or Gordon and Altex, or even Justin and Megumi?"

"Yeah but you didn't wan't to deal with Clay face, the villains from Jump City, or that guy Gordon and Altex are going after" Danny said

"At least they aren't so bad that the world is after them!" Eddy screamed

"Altex and Gordon are after that Vilgax guy," Danny said, "Besides, the army guys said the guy driving that RV is supposed to be an expert on things like this" he pointed to an RV

Meanwhile in the RV an old man was behind the wheel, he was heavy set and had a red button down shirt, with him is a boy in a black and white shirt and a black weird looking watch on, and a red headed girl with a blue shirt and was reading a spell book

"I can't believe we're on a mission with Danny Phantom!!" the boy shouted with excitement

"Ben, I'm trying to read" the girl said, "Mind keeping your mouth shut?"

all of a sudden a rocket hit one army car and a man dressed in black jumped down from a cliff

"What the hell?!" The driver of the truck with the tablet shouted

"I would like it if you handed over the tablet," the man in black said, "if you do it, we might just let you all live"

Danny flew out of the truck and Ben ran out of the RV

"What do you mean we?" Danny asked

"ME!!" someone cried out

Drake jumped down and fired a gun at Danny which only phased though the ghost teen

"Allow me to introduce ourselvs," The younger man said, "I am Lacne, and this is my older brother, Drake"

"Give us the tablet or die" Drake said

"What do you want with it" Danny asked

suddenly there was a flash of green light and Fourarms charged at Drake and Lance

"Kill this" Fourarms said ready to punch Drake

Drake stopped the punch and tossed Fourarms like a rag doll

"How weak" Drake said pulling out a hunting knife

"Hey, leave my cousin alone!" Gwen said making a boulder fly into Drake's chest

Drake grunted in pain and fell to his knees

"Little bitch" the mutant ran to Gwen and smacked her across the face, knocking her out

"Gwen!!" Fourarms yelled and punched Drake in the gut

Lance jumped up and threw a dagger at the alien and left a deep gash in his neck

"Hey take me on" Danny said shooting an ecto-blast in Lance's face

the two got into a fist fight while Drake pulled out a gun and had a shoot out with the soilders and Eddy hid in a ditch shaking like a leaf

Lance kicked Danny in the jaw, punched him in the gut, face, and chest, and then karate chopped the ghost teen in the back of the neck. Danny fell to the ground and graoned as Lance kicks him in the gut over and over again.

"I thought the great Danny Phantom can put up a better fight" Lance hissed

he kicked Danny again, making the ghost teen turn back into a human and his wallet fell out

"What do we have here?" Lance asked picking up the wallet

he pulls out a pictuer of Sam and gets a sadistic smile on his face

"When I'm done with you kid," Lance said, "Your little girlfriend and I are going to have a hell of a time!"

Lance pulled out a dagger and was about to stab Danny but the dagger was shot out of his hand

"What the hell?" Danny said

"If you want the tablet it's right here" Max said with the tablet in hand

the tablet was golden with an unknown language on it

"Give it here" Lance said

Drake finished off the solders and pointed his gun at Max

"Grandpa" Fourarms said turning back into Ben, "Bad timing you stupid watch"

"Shoot and I'll destroy the tablet" Max said

"You wouldn't dare" Drake hissed

"Try and stop me" Max said with a laser pistol aimed at the tablet

"Wait!!" Lance said with the dagger at Danny's neck, "Give us the tablet or he dies"

Max had no choice, he tossed the tablet over to Drake and Lance put Danny down and grabbed the ghost teen by the hair

"Next time" Lance hissed, "You die"

he and Drake dissapeared in a puff of smoke

Eddy got out of the ditch and ran over to Danny

"What happened?" Eddy asked

Danny punched Eddy in the face and changed into ghost form with a glowing hand in the cowardly teen's face

"You little bastard!!!" Danny yelled, "You hid in that ditch while we got our asses handed to us, the leaders are going to be pissed"

"Sorry man" Eddy said

"If we were alone and I wasn't hurt this bad, I would kill you" Danny said, "GO BACK TO DREAM LAND!!!! THIS IS REAL LIFE, SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter, Gordon and Altex


	11. Gordon and Altex

Gordon and Altex

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon and Altex were in the New Mexico desert, looking for Vilgax, they were accompanied by Walker and Master Chief for the mission.

"So, what is it like on your home world Altex?" MC asked

"Parts are like this desart and parts are like your jungles" the Yatuja eldar said

"You're not a people person are you?" MC asked

"I'm always focused in the hunt" Altex replied jumping ontop of a rock

a cloud of smoke appears from a town not far from where they were, when they got there a swarm of robots were attacking the town of Roswell

"Well this looks like Vilgax's calling card" Walker said as a car flwe over their heads

Altex armed his wrist blades, Gordon got his sword out, and Walker and MC got out their guns

"Now guns?" MC asked

"Don't need them" Gordon said, jumping in the air and cutting a robot in half

Altex rips a group of robots apart as MC and Walker gun down the rest of them, it didn't take log for the four of them to take out the robots. All of a sudden Vilgax himself comes up from behind and throws MC into a car and knocks out Walker.

"Well, well. A Yatuja" Vilgax said

"Vilgax, you are guilty of the crimes of murder, genoside, and piracy" Gordon said

"By order of the Yatuja empire you are to suredner or die" Altex said

"Neither" Vilgax said charging at the two

Gordon and Altex jumped up and cut off Vilgax's left arm, making the ailenn run off as Walker and MC got back up

"That whent easy" Gordon said

"Hey, you two don't even have a bead of sweat on ya, what gives?" MC asked

"It was easy work for us," Altex said, "I must say Gordon, you are a far greater warrior than most of the warriors of my clan"

"Thanks, and you can give some of my men some pointers" Gordon replied

meanwhile in the deepest part of the sea, a creature swims to Naples, where Godzilla and Zilla are. The creature has two long arms that it uses to move along with it's two smaller feet, its head was humanoid and it had a long tail, it was unlike anything seen before, it was Cloverfeild.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was short

Yes! Cloverfeild is in the next chapter and a spoiler, I seen the movie and that is the best discription of the monster I can give

Next chapter, Godzilla and Zilla


	12. Godzilla and Zilla

Godzilla and Zilla (spoiler alert)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The volcaino spews molten lava onto the city of Naples as Godzilla used his atomic breath on and flying rocks and falling rubble, and Zilla led the humans to the docks by using head motions to lead them where to go.

"Left, he wants us to go left" one man said

"I don't know why we are following Godzilla for" a woman said

"No that's Zilla mom, didn't you get the memo" her son said

they got to the docks while the captains of the ships yelled for them to get on the ships

all of the sudden a huge explosion erupts in the middle of the city making the volcaino explode, lucky fo everyone it released enough pressure by spitting lava and gas from the top, sadly the thing that caused the explosion rose from the crater.

It stood at 25 stories high, it had long front arms that acted as front legs, it had two smaller arms between the its arms and legs which were also short, and it had things crawling over it.

Godzilla: Who the hell...

Zilla: Are you?

Monster: My name is Cloverfeild, which one of you is Godzilla?

Godzilla: I am, but why do you want to know?

Cloverfeild: I want to take you title as King of the Monsters

the creatures on his back jumped off and attack Zilla

Cloverfeild: So no one will get in my way.

Godzilla roared and charged at the strange monster who got out of the way and grabbed the monster king by the head and slammed him into the ground and burned his face with heat beams from his black eyes.

Cloverfeild: So a little hot in the face?

Godzilla threw the monster into a building and shot his atomic breath at the smaller creatures that were attacking Zilla

Zilla: Thanks.

Godzilla: I only did it so I can pass the mission.

Cloverfeild shot his eye beams at the two and roared, little did the three of them know but a recon drone was watching them, it was from Latveria

and watching the whole thing was Doom, Luthor, Cobra Commander, X, Vlad, Sadavar, and the creature Luthor had in his lab

the creature ran to the screen and cried out in broken words with his clawed hand on Cloverfeild "Bro...ther, bro...ther"

"It would seem the the way you made the Outsider, its mana matches that monster's" Doom said

"Mobilize a pick up unit, and take this Cloverfeild's avatar with you" X said to Sadavar and Vlad

"Yes sir" Sadavar said headding towards the docking bay with Outsider following him

"Bor...ther, bro...ther" Outsider said with somewhat joy

back with the monsters, Zilla and Godzilla were thrown by Cloverfeild into a pool of lava

Cloverfeild: This will be too easy, I thought that the two of you were the strongets monsters in history.

suddenly Cloverfeild was hit by two beams of energy, the monster looked up and glared at his attacker, it was King Cesar

Spino: See, I knew we should of taken this route, then we could save our friends.

Cesar: I'll take care of this thing you all get out.

Cloverfeild: Ready or not old man, here I...

the monster was hit by a stasis beam and was dragged away by an Xillien ship

Godzilla: STOP THAT SHIP!!!!!

the ship flew away too fast for the monsters to react

Cesar: Well, get ready to tell the others, we have a new enemy on the sides of the evil humans

Meanwhile Komodothrax, Robo Yeti, Mothra, Nosferatra, Rodan, and Rattlar desided to work with each other to fight off a swarm of giant robots built by the villain Brainiac

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright the next chapter will be all of them working together and just to get this out there the demi gods are:

Good:

King Cesar

Mothra

Rattlar

Spino

Zilla

Komodothrax

Cyvora

Nosferatra

Rodan

Evil:

Tyrant

Cloverfeild

Gyaos

Megalon

Dragma

Biosaurus

Zedus

Rhedosaurus

Battra

Now that's out there, we will continue as for the avatars, they still have to come up, but I got 6 out of 18


	13. Brainiac vs the Earth Defenders and EDF

Brainiac vs the Earth Defenders and EDF

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komodothrax, Robo Yeti, Mothra, Nosferatra, Rodan, and Rattlar are in Steel City to fight off a swarm of giant robots built by the villain Brainiac who wants to rule over the primative apes he calls humans, his robots all were the same size as a Glorft robot, they had three eyes that formed a upside down triangle, they had four legs at the bottom of their torso and each of their left arms were plasma cannons and the other arms where razor sharp claws and they had rocket lanchers on their shoulders as the sun shined off their black and silver bodies

"Kill them my solders" Brainiac said from his ship

the monsters were out numbered twelve to one, all of them except for Rodan and Rattlar were nervous

Rodan: Aw man, I thought there would be more.

Rattlar: Yeah and come on, robots, like we get enough of those from the EDF dorks.

Robo-Yeti: Hey!!

Rattlar: Sorry.

the robots charge at them, Robo-Yeti's chest opens and he fires a barrage of missles and takes out twelve of them

Robo-Yeti (looking at Rattlar): Well you monster dorks are tougher than these guys

Rattlar: I asked for that.

one robot fires at Mothra who doges it and fires a rainbow beam at the robot, blowing it up. Another robot grabs Komodothrax by the throat, bigh mistake, she blew the robot's head off with her atomic breath. All of this made Brainica furious, he aimed the guns on his ship at Mothra and Komodothrax but they were taken out by Rodan and his heat ray

"Blasted bird!!" Brainiac yelled as the rest of his robots

he pushed a button on his control pannel and his ship formed into a giant cannon and began firing. Nosferatra hit the gun with his sonic blast but to no avail, Rodan used his heat ray but only left a mark, then Komodothrax and Mothra used their beams to try and shoot down the ship

Robo-Yeti: Where the hell is Rattlar?

Nosferatra: I had a feeling that the big worm was a coward

suddenly a tremor hit below the two and Rattlar erupted out of the earth and spit his acid venom into the cannon then used his atomic breath on the same spot

"My ship" Brainiac said as his ship blew up

Rattlar looked at the other monsters and let out a hiss of pride

Rattlar: Now you flying rat do you have anything to say about the giant worm?

Nosferatra: Shut up worm, god you're worse than that Spino guy and Godzilla

meanwhile at the Glorft mothership Cthulhu assembled the army

"Tonight we destroy those who stand in our way" the anti-god said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short chapter I know but the next chapter will be part one of the final battle


	14. Cthulhu's Attack pt1

final battle pt one

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

everyone got back to base Eddy quickly ran behind Ed and Bryan remembering what Danny said after their faild mission with Lance

"What happened with you?" Bryan asked

"Danny wants to kill me" Eddy shuttered

"He's the reason that I got my ass kicked and we failed our mission" Danny said

"Unknown monsters entering the base with Cyvora, King Cesar, Spino, and Angurius" a solder shouted

Varan and Manda looked down at the humans, who looked at them with either wonder or fear

Justin and Megumi walked up and looked at the two new monsters on their team, followed by Komodothrax and the other monsters from Steel City

Rattlar: So you two are...?

Manda: I am Manda.

Varan: And I am Varan.

the rattlesnake looked at the monsters and hissed in respect, felling the great mana in them, Varan and Manda did the same to the demi-god

"And what are you two anyway" Justin said supriseing Varan and Manda

Manda: You must be one of the avatars.

"You need to explain to me everyone told me I don't know howmany times but all I konw is that the avatars are good guys who talk to monsters" Justin said

Double Dee and Wolf were the last to come back as Wolf's private fighter pod, right when that happened alarms whent off and the mechs and Cyvora got the message

Kiyru: It's squid head again.

Cesar: This time we all go.

the dog guardian motioned for all the humans and Yatuja to follow

the Glorft mothership flew into the skys of Amity Park, following Cthulhu

"I know they will come here" he said, shooting his eye beams at a building

people ran out into the streets as Glorft robots began shooting at the other buildingsand the scared people

"Kill them all" Gorath said as his lord was laughing at the humans pain

the anti-god shunk to human size and began to attack the civilians, suddenly he ws hit by a barrage of rockets from Cyvora

"Save some for me" Danny yelled as he phased through the ground and hit the anti-god in the face with an ecto blast

"ha ha ha ha ha!!" Cthulhu laughed grabbing the ghost teen by the head and slammed Danny into the ground, "You cannot beat me" he said coldly

"Hey only I can pound the little ass" Justin said in beast form, running at full speed

Justin punched Cthulhu in the gut only to have no effect.

"Oh crap," Justin said as Cthulhu grabbed his arm and threw the teen into a tank

Suddenly Godzilla stepped ontop of the god and then hit Cthulhu with his atomic breath

all that was left was a crater, everyone but the gaurdians and Glorft cheered at the death of Cthulhu but was he? all of a sudden there was evil laughing in the air and a cloud of smoke taken the shape of Cthulhu's face

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cliffhanger, but the next chapter Cthulhu will start killing a lot of people and we get to see all of the demi-gods and all the avatars we have so far.


	15. Cthulhu's Attack pt2

final battle pt two

"I'm impressed Godzilla, that left a mark" Cthulhu said rubbing a cut on his head and forming back into a solid

Rattlar: If that hurt...(rises from the ground) This might kill you.

Rattlar spits his acid venom in Cthulhu's eyes

"I can't see!!" Cthulhu screamed

Spino: And take this!!

Spino grabbed Cthulhu and threw him into a building and fired a barrage on sonic beams at the anti-god

Rodan: And here is some death from above!!

Rodan flew over the building which is now a fire ball and created a sonic boom

"Boy that would hurt" Cthulhu said behind Spino

Spino: Yeah I think you got k-k-k-k-k...

"Killed?" Cthulhu asked

the anti-god threw Spino into Rodan and hit Rattlar with his eye beams

"How are we supposed to beat someone who lived through that?!" Megumi yelled

"Hit him even harder" Justin said, throwing the tank Cthulhu threw him in at the anti-god

Cthulhu looked at Justin with a "what the hell man" look on his face

"Who throw's a tank?" Cthulhu said, "at someone who's fourty stories tall?"

"Someone who was distracting you" Justin said

"From what?" Cthulhu asked

Justin points behind Cthulhu, who turns and looks to see Godzilla, Gamera, and Kiryu running at full speed towards him. Once they got right infront of the Anti-God, Godzilla fired his atomic beam, Gamera shot a fire ball, and Kiryu fired his maser, making Cthulhu fly to the sky where Nosferatra, Mothra, Varan, and MG2 fired their baem weapons then Cesar, Spino, Rattlar, Rodan, and Cyvora used their weapons

"Take that bitch" Justin said

"Did you just call an alien super being whose powers boarder on the divine and demonic a bitch" Double Dee asked, walking out from behind a maser tank.

"Well he is" Justin said

Cthulhu fell towards the two, in human size

"Hold on," Justin said ,"Danny over here"

the ghost teen got next to Justin and charged his fist with ecto-energy and Justin was in beast form

"3, 2, 1" Danny said while Cthulhu fell to them, they punched the anti-god sending him into a building

"Yes" Double Dee said

"Right on!" Megumi said

Cthulhu got up and shot his eyebeams at Justin, who dodged it and the blast hit N.I.G.E.L.

"No NIGEL!!" Mendel yelled.(I love doing that)

"THAT IS IT" Cthulhu shouted ass his eyes glowed blue, "I will find all the avatars here and the demi-gods and take them on my self, you squids take on the others or I'll have all of your jorbloxes"

he did that and Double Dee and Justin began to glow with Spino and Rattlar, then Danny and Megumi a;ong with Zilla, Nosferatra, Rodan, Cyvora, Komodothrax, Mothra, and King Cesar.

"Woah!" Danny said as he could fell Nosferatra's thoughts

"I know how you fell" Megumi said, felling Komodothrax's thougts

"I should of known that the two of you would be demi-gods again" Cthulhu snarled

Cesar: That only means that I will finish you.

Mothra: So am I.

Rodan: You two where demi-gods?

Cesar: Long story.

"And you won't have time to tell him until I take you all to hell!!" Cthulhu said as all of the avatars and demi-gods are sucked into black holes and he followed, "welcome to my world"

all of hem appear in a dimention full of crystals floating around, suddnely another portal opens up and two beings come though

Godzilla: We got here just in time.

Kiryu: Now you don't think that we won't let you have fun in fighting old squid head.

ha ha, N.I.G.E.L. was the only one killed, anyway next chapter will have death and fighting


	16. Cthulhu's Attack pt3

final battle pt three

--

Cthulhu glared at Godzilla and Kyiru then at the others.

"Even though I am weaker in this world, I am still unbeatable" he said

"What do you mean weaker?" Double Dee asked

Cesar: Because He is using too much of his energy controlling the crystals in this universe.

"So we are going to get our asses handed to us?" Justin asked

"Yes" Cthulhu said sending a bolt of energy from a crystal at Justin

"Oh shit" Justin said

King Cesar got in the way and the energy bolt whent in one of his eyes and came out the other and hit Cthulhu

"Damn you Cesar" Cthlhu said holding his chest which was now bleeding

Godzilla and Kyiru fired their breath weapons at the anti-god's back

"You" Cthulhu said coldly

the anti-god sent a crystal into Godzilla's back making him bleed, said blood was absorbed into the crystal the monster king was standing on (a little foreshadowing for a later story)

Kyiru: Godzilla!!

Godzilla: I'm fine, after all we are the same species bolt head.

Cthulhu shrank down to human size only to get hit by a barrage of ecto blast and bullets from Danny and Megumi

"You know since you are supposed to be a warrior for the fate of the universe you could really help us out" Justin said to Double Dee

"But I'm not a fighter" Double Dee said

"Are you a shooter?" Justin handed Edd his gun

Double Dee began firing at Cthulhu making the anti-god fall to his knees

"DAMN YOU ALL!!" Cthulhu made all of the crystals in a 500 ft radius fire lightning at them

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN IT ON A SHIT STICK!!" Justin yelled as he ran from the bolts that were after him

Mothra got over Megumi and Double Dee and took twelve bolts in the back and four in the wings

"Mothra, NO!!" Megumi and Double Dee shouted

Mothra: I'm fine, run!!

"Pathetic fly, I will kill you now" Cthulhu said now back in giant size

the anti-god put his foot on Mothra's head, ready to crush her

Rodan: Leave her alone!!

Rodan fired his heat beam at Cthulhu, followed by a fly by sonic boom

Mothra: Thanks.

Rodan: We fliers got stick together.

Cthulhu got back up and was face to face with Spino

"Is this gonna hurt" Cthulhu asked

Spino: No, I won't feel a thing.

the dinosaur hit Cthulhu with his tail, sending him to Zilla and Komodothrax, who shot their fire breath at him.

"Damn it!" Cthulhu flew to Cyvora, Kyiru, and Cesar, "Not this time" he shot a black energy to Danny and held him by the neck

Nosferatra flies there and shreeks at the anti-god

"Try that and he dies," Cthulhu said shrinking back to human size to get a better grip on Danny

Nosferatra: If you hurt him I'll...

"Why protect humans, they are the reason why earth is in disarray and why all of you are the only ones of your kind, no males or females to be your mates, I can make you mates, ones to love" Cthulhu said

Cesar: Humans may have gave us that fate but we use it to protect the universe from those who are more evil than humans.

"You must know why we exsist, all monsters as humans call us," Cthulhu said, "Human beings, are a disease, a cancer, they're a plague, if you could compare them to animals they would be locust, devouring all till there is nothing left, and we are the poison, the cure for them, if you don't see that then you would be killed by them"

Cesar: Don't believe him, he just want you to be like him.

Godzilla: No, he's right...

the other monsters where shocked, thinking that they would have to fight their king along with an anti-god

Godzilla: But there are many ways to cure the human disease, like teaching them how to change, but you, we have to make sure that you won't harm any innocent creatures on his planet.

"Excuse me" Justin tapped Cthulhu on the shoulder

"Not again" the anti-god turned and was punched off Danny

--

It's not over yet wait till next time


	17. Faces of Evil

final battle pt four

--

"Damn human" Cthulhu hissed

"Come on squid head I thought you were tough" Justin tried to make the anti-god more angry

"I'll show you" Cthulhu gave him his full attention

this gave the monsters a chance to attack from behind, Godzilla fired his heat beam, followed by Rattlar with his heat ray, then Zilla and Komodothrax, then Kiyru, Nosferatra, Mothra, and Cyvora fired their beam weapons then Spino, Rodan, and King Cesar fired their beam weapons, making a huge explosion.

Justin and Danny ducked down as Cthulhu flew over them and into a pink crystal, this sent a serge of energy though the anti-god

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Cthulhu yelled in pain as the crystal blew open

Cthlhu hit fell down next to Double Dee and as the cloud of smoke where the crystal was cleared, a stream of smaller crystals hit the anti-god, killing him

"GOOD LORD!!" Double Dee screamed in terror

"One hit and it kills him?!" Danny yelled

"What could of done that?!" Justin asked

Megumi looked up at the smoke as the others looked at Cthulhu's dead body, there was a shadow of a figure falling down on the crystal they were on

"Cesar, do you know how to get us home" she asked

King Cesar: Yes, but why now?

"That!!" Megumi yelled

Godzilla: What the, can you feel that mana?!

Kiyru: Impossible, nothing can be that powerful.

Mothra: I can fell that it's getting power from the crystals

Spino: I'll hold it off, Cesar get a portal open now!

Figure: Pathetic.

the figure shot out a bolt of energy from its tail and hits Spino. Cesar grabed a red crystal and used it to open a portal back to Amity Park, Sino was the first though

Spino: Lets get the hell out of here.

"I know when I'm boned" Justin followed

they all ran out and the figure was trapped in the crystal dimention, or so we thought.

Figure: In time I will arrive in that universe, and they all will know to fear me, once I enter that universe, I will rule over their evil ones, and they all will fear the name of Krystalak.

he walked out of the shadows to reveal a creature the size of Godzilla, his skin looks like a humans skin yet it is really tiny crystals, his back and the tip of his tail is covered with pink crystals and his claws and toes were pink crystals also. Krystalak walked over to where Godzilla's fleash landed and saw that it started to form a body, similar to a young Godzilla but blue and with crystals on the shooulders.

Krystalak: And you will lead my armies into battle, but till then I will observe and see who will be worthy to be my minions.

meanwhile back at Amity Park...

"Retreat!!" Gorrath yelled as the Glorft mothership blew up, thanks to Godzilla and Gamera

while Krystalak gave his speech the avatars and demi-gods helped the EDF and Earth Defenders destroy half the Glorft army and the rest, lead by Gorrath flew off to Latveria.

"Awww, come on, we where just havin fun" Justin whined

Spino: Yeah, I want to blow more of you up to get the rest of the rage out from getting my tail kicked.

meanwhile at Latveria, Tyrant and Cloverfeild were training while Sadavar and Outsider were fighting several Cobra soliders

Tyrant: I must admit, you are powerful for your age.

Cloverfeild: Thank you and I'm only a teenager in my species

"Sadarvar, Outsider, Cloverfeild, Tyrant, here now!" Vlad shouted

Sadavar walked up to Vlad and grabbed him by the collar, his claws dripping with blood of the Cobra soliders

"I don't take orders from you...human" Sadavar snarled

"Well, at least me say that we found more demi-gods on our side" Vlad said

"Come...bro...ther" Outsider said

Cloverfeild: Lets go.

the five of them go to a vally where a village was destroied by Gyaos, Megalon, Zedus, Battra, Dragma, Reptilicus, and Biosaurus.

Biosaurus: This DNA is tasty.

Reptilicus: Try eating the humans themselvs, they are way more satisfying.

Gyaos: Indeed.

Zedus: Yep.

Dragma: Zedus, you have brain on your cheek.

Zedus licked his left cheek

Biosaurus: Other side.

he licked the right cheek

Zedus: Did I get it?

Tyrant: You got it.

Cloverfeild: Pigs, you hogged all of the humans.

Battra: Look at them.

Megalon: We don't eat humans child.

Clover: Don't call me child!!

Cloverfeild charged at Megalon who shot lightning at the young beast.

Megalon: Respect your elders child, I am the oldest out of all of you and the wisest so I will be commander of the demi-gods.

"Wait, all of you are demi-gods?" Sadavar asked

"Yes they are" a man said from behind them

"Who are you three?" Sadavar asked

the three of them where Lance, Drake, and their older brother whom they used the tablet to bring back to life, Vince

"I am Vince, avatar for Megalon, and these are my brothers, Drake, the youngest and avatar for Reptilicus, and Lance avatar for Biosaurus" Vince said

Megalon: I can feel great mana in you, I like it.

Biosaurus: Indeed, I look forward to working with you Lance.

"So do I" Lance said

Drake and Reptilicus simply smiled, both thinking of the death and chaos they could cause, Drake was also thinking of the money Doom would pay him and his brothers.

Barroness walked up and her eyes glowed blue with Zedus's

"So I'm your avatar" She asked.

Zedus: I guess so.

all of the evil avatars and demi-gods shared an evil laugh

"Tyrant." Sadavar said

Tyrant: Yes, Sadavar?

"I think we are reday to fight my new found enemy" the Xillien narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Justin Thomas"

--

well the players are almost in play and we have a new villain and one to come later, Cthulhu's dead but he'll be back just wait till next time on** WAR OF THE MONSTERS **


End file.
